


When Skies Are Grey

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [128]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	When Skies Are Grey

10-23-15  
Prompt: When Skies Are Grey  
Pairing: n/a - Tsukishima Brothers  
Rating: G  
  
Kei hasn’t touched the cd since he stuffed it in the bottom of a drawer the day Akiteru left for college. It had been sitting on his desk with a note that Kei had thrown out without reading, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to trash the cd itself. But now, four years after the fact, Kei was running out of options.  
  
He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him. Just that everywhere he turned there was someone expecting more from him, wanting him to be a better student, a better blocker, a better friend. Expecting things that he had never wanted to give in the first place. And Kei was so very lonely.  
  
It wasn’t like he was even alone. He had Yamaguchi, after all, and the rest of the team was tolerable, at least. But now, curled in a tight ball on the floor next to his bed, Kei just wanted someone to hold him.  
  
Someone to sing to him.  
  
He crawled over to his desk and pulled the drawer open, fishing out the jewel case from under a pile of used notebooks and broken pencils. It was a home-made cd, the cover blank save for his given name written in marker in his brother’s handwriting. With trembling hands, Kei took it out of the case and put it in the disk drive on his laptop.  
  
  
  
 _“You are my sunshine,_  
 _My only sunshine._  
 _You make me happy_  
 _When skies are grey._  
 _You’ll never know, dear,_  
 _How much I love you._  
 _Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_  
  
 _Kei listened to Akiteru sing in a language he didn’t know but suspected was English. He had his face buried in his brother’s shirt, glasses set somewhere off to one side as Akiteru rocked them back and forth gently._  
  
 _Kei had stopped crying some time ago, but Akiteru was still singing, repeating the same verse over and over until Kei knew the words by heart. He couldn’t even remember what exactly he had been crying about, just that it had seemed like the entire world had come crashing down around him. He had run to his big brother’s room and thrown himself into Akiteru’s lap. Akiteru had set aside his homework and cradled Kei close, not asking questions, just singing the way he had for as long as Kei could remember._  
  
 _“Nii-chan?” Kei asked. Akiteru stopped singing and hummed. “Will I ever be as big and strong as you?” Akiteru chuckled._  
  
 _“Of course, Kei,” he said, burying his nose in Kei’s hair. “You’ll be even stronger.” Kei giggled and shook his head._  
  
 _“No one’s stronger than Nii-chan!” he declared. Akiteru chuckled again._  
  
 _“Come on,” he said, standing with Kei still in his arms. “It’s past your bedtime.”_  
  
 _“Will you keep singing?” Kei asked with a yawn as Akiteru carried him to his room._  
  
 _“Of course,” Akiteru said. He tucked Kei into bed and sat next to him, running his fingers through Kei’s hair._  
  
  
  
“You’ll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don’t take my sunshine away.”  
  
Kei understood the words now. He listened to his brother’s voice, recorded for him when he went away, and started to cry. Kei hadn’t let Akiteru sing to him since he had gone to that game. With shaking hands Kei plugged his phone into his computer and downloaded the cd, catching sight of the case for his sports glasses sitting near by as he did so.  
  
He found himself smiling as he looked at it, and as he listened to Akiteru singing other memories for him. He thumbed open his phone, pulling up a contact he hadn’t used since he’d gotten it.  
  
ME: [When are you visiting again?]  
  
He got a response almost immediately.  
  
NIICHAN: [I’ll be home for the new year, why?]   
  
ME: [We should do something.]

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
